Charli XCX
) |birth place = Cambridge, England |genres = Electropop • pop • punk • synthpop • dance-pop • experimental pop • avant-pop |occupations = Singer, songwriter |label = Atlantic Records Asylum Records Iamsound Records Vroom Vroom |instagram = charli_xcx |twitter = @charli_xcx |facebook = charlixcxmusic |youtube = officialcharlixcx}} Charlotte Emma Aitchison, better known by her stage name Charli XCX, is an English singer and songwriter. Charli interviewed Melanie Martinez on her radio show The Candy Shop for Beats 1. Career Charli XCX began to write songs when she was 14 years old, using a loan from her parents to begin recording an album. She posted songs from the album along with other demos she had recorded onto her MySpace page in 2008. Her album, 14, never received a commercial release, however, promotional copies had been given away at her early concerts. She later took a break from music in 2010, following being signed to Asylum Records. Charli XCX released her debut studio album True Romance in April of 2013, which was preceded by the song What I Like. The album peaked at number 85 on the UK Albums Chart, at number five on the US Billboard Top Heatseekers, and at number 11 on the Australian Hitseekers Albums Chart. True Romance received praise from music critics and earned a 76/100 on Metacritic. She later began to work on her sophomore album in 2013, releasing the single SuperLove, which was her first solo chart entry on the UK Singles Chart, at number 62. In February of 2014, Iggy Azalea released her single Fancy, which featured Charli XCX on the chorus and the bridge. It became both artists' first number-one single on the US Billboard Hot 100. On October 28th, 2016, she released After the Afterparty as a single from her third album. Her mixtape Number 1 Angel was released on March 10th, 2017, featuring numerous female artists, including MØ, Starrah, and Cupcakke. A week later, Mura Masa released the single 1 Night, which featured vocals from Charli XCX. On July 26th, 2017, Boys replaced After the Afterparty as the lead single from Charli XCX's third studio album. The music video featured many male celebrities, such as Joe Jonas, Brendon Urie, and Charlie Puth. The song peaked at number two on the Top 25 YouTube list a day after its official release and received millions of views. Pop 2 was released as the follow-up mixtape to Number 1 Angel on December 15th, 2015. Artists such as Carly Rae Jepsen, Kim Petras, Cupcakke, and Tove Lo were featured on the mixtape. On March 15th, 2018, Charli XCX performed at El Rey Theatre in promotion of Pop 2. The singles Focus and No Angel were released together on June 29th, followed by Girls Night Out on July 27th. She released the single 1999 with Troye Sivan on October 5th, 2018. The song's music video was later released on October 11th, featuring many references to pop culture from the 1990s. On May 16th, 2019, Charli XCX released the album's lead single, Blame It on Your Love, which features Lizzo. Charli XCX announced her third studio album, Charli, on June 13th, 2019. The album has fifteen songs and was released on September 13th, 2019. Gallery 3646256ed706b327526951fa59acfd39.jpg Bethanne.png Video The Candy Shop - Melanie Martinez for Charli XCX (Beats 1) Category:People Category:Singers Category:Songwriters